The winx club visit celtonion
in this episode the winx club visit draco's adopted parents on celtonion in their new village and plankton follows as they go to the village and draco leads the way. along the way draco tells his life on celtonion while seeing the places. plot chapter 1 the arrival hiccup narrator: some people when they vist their parents they come by them selfs and some people visit with all their freinds and we visit some old freinds of draco, in one of the most incredible worlds the scene starts with virgo moving in the forest at night, he then spots a lone propaleotherium wondering around, virgo then draws his arrow ready to fire, as the arrow flies a flash of light stratles the propaleotherium and it runs, virgo then see's a baby in the middle of the flash,(music would be inner sacturm/nesting grounds from disney dinosaurs) he then picks it up and brings it back to his village, the camera then zooms out from the village and goes to some mountains with the sun rising,a title then appears saying "19 years later" a tyrannosaurus rex is then seen sleepingf but when the sun touches his eyes hne gets and is then yawning then a ship flies by as the ship flies other dinosaurs yawning, the camera then goes in further into the ship reveling it is the winx clubs ship heading towards celtix city it then goes inside the main room of the ship.﻿ inside the ship spongebob: i can't wait to see draco's new village and meet all the people he knows and cares and understand and.... layla: you know spongebob you sure look exited to see draco's adopted tribe. spongebob: yes and i don't know if there doing this but i think they have prepared a surprise welcome back party for him or maybe they just might be surprised to see him instead. daphne; i don;t know if they would do that, but at least ill know where he was raised in for 16 years. draco: yeah and i am glad that the village is gettting along very well roxy:(looking down at the land) gee celtonion is beautiful. draco: yes i have been through its forest, ran its fields, swam some of it waters, and seen the creatures. roxy: i just can't wait to see it. draco: and you will like it. the ship then lands on landing dock in celtix city and the 10 winx club memebers come out wearing celtic like dresses (details in outfits.) draco is wearing a celtic man suit with a tartan on him (also in outfits) and the others are wearing celtic clothing as well(also in outfits) camera then turns to see a celtic version of magix city with tall celtic like buildings and pterosaurs flying over and landing in the roofs, camera then turns back to others looking at scenerary tecna: so this is celtix city its looks like a celtic version of magix city draco: yes it does dosn't it snotlout: so how high are we? tommy: i think were brachiosaurus back height snotlout: and how you know that? roxy and draco point down to the ground and they see some of the dinosaurs being small and then see a brachiosaurus walking by with its back to their height. devon: i have never seen such a place like this, i must get the name of the decorater sandy: how do we get down i don't see any stairs. draco: i belive the stairs to the ground are over their. draco points to a stair door with celtic runes on them saying starirs kowalski: i can't read it looks like it just says gibberish draco: thats because your unfamiliar to celtinoin language tecna: yeah and draco knows both back and forth. cornwall: i guess that explains alot. devon: yes, like on how he reads letters from here, just like a poet writes poems. cornwall:(honking nose) except his are all english the others go to the door while plankton follows far behind plankton: hehehehehehe this is the best plan yet i will soon find out where their going and find out what they have at the destination, and once they lead me there i will steal it and become thiis planets ruler,haahahhahaahhaahhaha (looking at a video comlink on his watch) why aren't you laugh? karen on hologram: i've heard this joke before. camera then goes back to others who have finally reached ground level squidward: those steps were a bit large draco: they were made for dinosaurs to go up and down the stairs easily mr krabs: yeah i can tell they have a hard time on normal stairs. scowler: ah home at last, say since were not in a hurry i think we should look around. draco: exactly as we were thinking. devon: but where are we supposed to start this place big and also very wide. cornwall:(grabbing his mouth) and yet i don't know how much air is in your mouth. draco: true, but i'm sure we should see the more famous places first and when were ready we will go to the village. pintel: but why did we have to bring the horses and the dragons? draco: because. they travel through the town and see many things like statues of man riding dinosaurs, they then reach a large market place with many stands and items on display. kronk: you know i don't know why they sell these and why its famous in the magic dimension. layla: well for starters my homeworld usally get ammonites from here. squidward: really? flora: yeah and they also have herbs here that they give to linphea. squiward: i guess that explains alot of stuff. junko: so how come it sometimes get a bad rap. stella: well some people don't like its fame in the magic dimension thats why. later as they travel through the sun starts to set. draco: its getting dark we better find an inn to go in for the night bloom: good idea. they then enter a inn called the red allosaurs inn. sandy: um why does this drink look like choclate milk? draco:becasue celts don't drink beer but instead raptor berry juice although too much of raptor berry does make you drunk. celt: bingo, bingo, haahahha, oh i'm a jolly good fellow, oh i'm a jolly good fellow.(he then falls flat on the floor) i'm okay. draco: like that. zephyer: i guess he drank to much good drink celt with blue battle mark on left eye: he's always like that you moron. bently: so,i guess they don't even have good songs eh? celt with blue battle mark looking like a claw mark: oh yeah well this will change your mind. yzma: is there anything on this menu that is not in celtic language. draco: whoop wrong menu(he then gives her an english menu) they then go up to their rooms, and sleep, through out the night, nocturnal creatures keep squidward awake until he can;t take it any more, he grabs ear muffs and falls alseep. squidward: ahh much better. the camera then goes back to when draco was just found the night before, and the tribe is waking up. wewew: oh boy, i dont know whats with virgo, i mean he seems happy. deded: yeah, i mean he was sad like when he didn;t have a child, and now he looks like he has one. while they talk, virgo is with brom. brom: so you found him in the forest? virgo:(holding the baby) yes, and he was surrounded by fire. brom: well i can sense theres a future for him, and special gift in him, and i think he will need a name. virgo:(then looks at the brith mark in the form of a dragon.) draco. at that moment, two aucasaurs appear from the tree's and start to act weird like roaring and acting excited, and they then run towards the village, it the goes back to the present. chapter 2: the journey begins the next morning bloom:(yawn) boy what a night. shippo: gee i wonder what draco's village looks like? draco: well we need to get some stuff first. they are then seen getting ready to go. draco:(getting supllies on patchi) your sure this is not to tight? patchi: no, its fine. draco okay and tecna and kowlaski better put you gps away, they wont work. alex: uh why? draco: because, gps's don;t work well here, so i got us a map for us. they then get the rest of their supplies and head out the gates of the city once they reach the forest surrounding the city, they start to sing the road goes on, from the lord of the rings musical. musa: gee you really love singing that song eh? draco: yep. squidward: are you serious, even when you know what the lines are, you don't know what the song means. chapter 3: the river of crocs chapter 4:the first nap the group then stop at a clearing in the forest. draco: well rest here for the night. they then form a camp. gloin:(having trouble making a fire) darn flints. draco: wait wait(the moon then appears from the clouds, and every plant around them glow bright, and miguel,tulio and draco seem to glow too.) jiboba: how are you doing that? daphne: he told me, celts use a paint on them, and it glows under the moons light even if its washed off. jibolba: oh guess that explains the light around. flora: yeah, the plants here glow too. roxy: and you guys thought deep sea fish, only used biolumenisents. draco: now lets get some shut eye for tommorow. mort: nighty night. as they sleep, several night time dinosaurs come and pick off any bugs they find on them, the next morning the sun rises, and many day time dinosaurs start to yawn. draco:(nudging roxy and sango and whsipering) roxy, sango wake up. roxy and sango: what is it? draco: come on you have to see this. they then walk into the forest, and stop under a tree where some birds are sitting on. roxy: what kind of birds are those? draco: iberonormis, thier celtonions most common birds. sango: really. the birds then come down and for a few moments the relax on draco and roxy and then fly away, draco,sango and roxy then head back to the others. plankton:(coming to where draco and roxy were in a damaged placeris costume) whats this, flocks of birds, i shall control the birds and be my warriors hahaha(the birds then begin to harrass him agressivly) hey stop, what are you doing, i'm tiny, and....(they continue to attack) all right all right i'm going!!!!(he then leaves the birds alone) grouchy birds chapter 5: the thick forest of giants chapter 6: the migration of herds valley chapter 7: the story of draco and the volcano chapter 8: the plains of runners chapter 9: the valley of giants chapter 10: the old village the group comes up to a large forest village covered in vines and flowers. skipper: wait this can't be your village its all abandoned,and its all covered in vines and stuff. draco: thats because this is the old village skipper. private: wait all of this is the old village you grew up in. draco: yes. sango:(in thought) gee, this village seemed to have some hard times to have them leave it. they head closer to the village and look around, daphne,bloom and draco are seen inside a house. bloom: i guess this is where you slept. draco: yeah, i remember sleeping here in virgo's arms the day i arrived. daphne: i guess this place had a good freind in here. draco: yes they then walk outside kowalski: um draco, are their or is there a reason your tribe left. draco: yes, the first one is the animals. private: you mean you hunt for meat. roxy: he told us that already but they do it normally you know like animal hunting. sango: and humanely. private: oh, so why is that? draco: well while i was in my third year at alfea, the herds have been leaving the place. stoick: so i guess they ran out of meat. draco: yes and the fish statred to dissapear. rico: (opera) fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish. sango: really? rico:sorry draco: and my old cheif died. skipper: let me guess by a diesese, that had boils on his face and that he could not be cured for it was incureable. draco: nope. shippo: then what? draco: actullay when i came to say goodbye to them, he was dying from old age, but before he died he came up to me very close and said, "put your faith in those you love", after he died they all left, and of course after word gredew but we often called him old crank, who is an old man who was younger then him started scowlding on me after i left, just because virgo took me in, and brom trained me, and as he did(flashback) he did not notice he was too close to the edge and fell down and he died from a rock hit, and his iguanodon was injured, oh he's fine, he's fine, but he did not like me for he saw me as an outcast. rattrap: i can imagine that. they then walk to a celtic grave in a clearing next to a river and flora and sango puts some flowers on it. draco: find some peace old cheif. mr krabs: ﻿all right, all that i can agree on with this but(At this moment a didelphodon appears from a bush) what is the number one reason why, they left this area, apart from what you said, (the didelphodon then bites him on the leg)OW, OOH! OW! MY chirps FOOT! WHAT chirps KIND OF RODENTS chirps BITTING MY chirps FOOT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I GOT A horn no. 1 RAT HERE?! OH! bark!. continues saying a bunch of swears, bleeped out by seagulls, foghorns, ship bells, etc.)a whole lotta [old-style foghorn and with a side of chirp, a heapin' helpin' of bell and a boatload of horn no. 4 CAN'T YOU GET IT OFF OF ME(pig grunt)FELLOWS.(tuffnutt then yanks it off his leg)YEOW THAT(tiger roar) HURTS. hiccup: are you done now? mr krabs: yes.﻿ tuffnutt:(holding the didelphodon in his hands where is its struggling to escape) woah this guys not nice. draco: careful its not safe and dangerous. tuffnutt: this little guy ha its like the size of my(didelphodon then lunges at him on the face) ow oh get it off(draco then tosses a bone.) oh i'm hurt i'm so very much hurt. gobber: nasty, say what was that anyway? draco: didelphodon, the number one reason they left. stella: these tiny mammals made them leave? draco: yep because they kept raiding the granary.(he then leads to what looks like the grannary) kowalski: guys i found this didelphodon tunnel at the front of it. private: i think its where they got in and out. draco: exactly so we were running out of food by them. dr nefariuos: geesh talking about a rat problem. sango: and yet they look like marsupials but i guess they count. plankton: hehehehe, so they have a rat problem eh well when i control them i will win hahahahahaahha(he is then seen by a didelphodon and caught) nuts, but no matter in 1 or more hours i will be out of here hahahahahahhah, and i will need to soak AGAIN!! sango:(in thought) gee, i never knew this place was wreked by marsupials draco: yeah but i also want to show you something else. after a while the reach an opening of tree's. stoick: is this where draco found you? draco: yes, i was found in that spot, at night. gobber: gee not a comfy spot, but what the hey. scar:(to himself) and i thought he landed on soft hay. they then move on through the forest. chapter 11: the new village and first night the group then arrive at a large area of the forest. squidward: well the good news is were still in the forest. draco: well just give me time to read the ma....(he then see's the map is gone, they then see patrick eating the map) squidward: patrick, that was our only chance to get to the village. patrick: uh, what map? spongebob: the one you just, swallowed that showed the entire celtonion terrain, patrick. patrick: uh, could i have another hint? lockette: well you know you have me. spongebob:(o.s)(while he says the following lines the forest floor moves)yes but we were trying to not over use your abilities and stuff. squidward: great now how are suppose to get to village then without a(he sees something move) ma ma, ma aaaaaaaah. spongebob: what is it squidward?(they then turn and see something moving and trying to rise from the ground.)AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S a ZOMBIE!!!(then a small head appears from the ground and makes a small cute cute sound) roxy and sango: ahhh, its a baby diploducus. bloom: um i don;t theres just one.(she the points to hundred of thousands of baby dipolducus and argintenosaurus) mort: that is alot of baby dino's priavte: oh, this whole forest has tiny critters (he begins to faint but stopped by rico.) rico: quit it the babies start to get up, and all move in the same direction. flora: where are they going? lockette: they seem to be going the same direction, the village is. draco: so follow the babies? everyone: follow the babies. they then follow the babies in the direction their headed plankton: phew that was some dung(he then feels the ground shake, he then see's the herd of baby sauropods) whats this a whole herd of sauropods the size of me,i shall control them all and make them mounts hahahahahaha(they then stampede over him and trample him) oh stop, i don;t have insurance for this. chapter 12: the looking around chapter 15: fair wells and may see each other again soon. epilouge Category:Spinoffseries Category:Prehistoric episodes Category:Celtonion episode Category:Moviesodes